


Their hope.

by Aamu16



Series: Fixing Black Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Dark Sirius Black, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protection, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: “They tried to make Reg a Death-Eater, by force.” Sirius didn’t say anything else, it wasn’t necessary.





	Their hope.

He was their hope.

When Orion read the letter addressed to his father, he knew nothing good would come out of his visit, so he set up a meeting with the LeStrange.

The family hid them gladly as they were Death-Eaters and knew that Walburga and Orion were about to join when Arcturus’s rage had exploted, so it wasn’t a surprise when they were told that Arcturus had declared he was going to pass judgement to them. Maybe the punishment was too harsh, as they had only done what they needed to in order to teach their sons.

After a week in the LeStrange’s state they moved with other Death Eater, Igor Karkaroff, so they would be safe… or as safe as they could be from Arcturus Black III, Lord Black, and his raging fury. They would back, they certainly would, but they needed to do something so he couldn’t pass judgement on them.

Then Walburga came with an absolutely brilliant plan. Oh, how he loved her! It happened when she was pacing, again, and screaming about how ungrateful her sons were, again, and despairing about Arcturus unjustified rage towards them and blaming Sirius, again.

“HOW COULD HE?!” Her voice so high she could have surely broken the glasses, Orion had the suspicion that they were already cracked after hearing his wife’s screams for a full week. “HOW DARE HIM?! SHAME OF MY FLESH! TRAITOR!”

And suddenly quiet. Orion looked at her in mildly awe, had she finally snapped? Or had she realized that screaming and cursing their Heir (even when he deserved it) won’t solve anything?

She looked at him with mad eyes and a too bright and wide smile.

“Regulus.” That was the only word that came out of her mouth. Orion sent Walburga a questioning look. “If we make Regulus unable to go under judgement Sirius won’t let father pass it to us!”

“And how exactly are we going to make Regulus defend us?” Orion asked her, he had been glued to his big brother since his first year at Hogwarts.

“Bellatrix while be delighted to help us, I’m sure.” The man smiled at his wife antics, she was a Black of heart, didn’t matter she wasn’t born in the Black family.

They planned as the evening faded to night.

.

“ _For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend…_ ” Vega mumbled while drawing Celtic knots on Sirius right hand. The Heir was a bit sleepy from hearing her singing. “ _It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend…_ ”

“Vega, what have you been singing? I have never heard that lullaby.” Regulus was fairly curious, it was the first time he heard that song, but after seeing Vega's reaction to his questions he wondered if I was something she didn’t want to share.

Vega stopped her hands and tried her best not to choke with her own saliva. Carefully she seated the bottle of mixture on the ground and looked wide–eyed to Regulus, then Sirius who had gotten curious for her reaction.

“You.” Vega pointed both of them and looked at the brothers in the eye. “You, who are the Heir of House of Black and you, who will be your brother’s right hand, do not know the Black family’s traditional lullaby.” She looked bewildered and she was indeed astonished, not in the good way. “What the fuck is wrong with your parents, guys?”

She shook her head with a scold on her face and she looked pretty annoyed, Vega took Sirius hand in hers again and kept doing the Celtic knot for brotherhood. It was supposed to help and warn if either of them was afraid or in danger, she just hoped her calculation her fine or Sirius arm would need to be treated for second-degree burn.

“’Traditional lullaby’?” Sirius questioned her with a lifted eyebrow. Vega scolded again, of course he wouldn’t know.

“Did you listen when I told you about Morgana Le Fey and Black history?” Surprisingly he had. Sirius nodded and his wand moved with his head movement, he just loved to use it to make his hair bun and then take it off. ‘Drama queen’ Vega told him the first time he did it; he gave her a wolfish grin.

“Wow, that’s new.”

“I listen when you speak.” She looked at him with a ‘yeah, sure’ expression. “I do.”

“The thing is; Morgana Le Fey was treated as a queen by her House and the Houses sworn to hers. So she started to act as one, this duty became soon a legacy; at some point her descendants honored her with a song, one for her qualities as a ruled but also one to the woman behind the title. The second was used from then on as a lullaby for the children, usually singed to Heir foremost as they would need to assume responsibility for his House and the Houses who had sworn fealty to ours. It’s like subtly teaching.” Vega finally finished the knot and let the male’s hand go. “Even I have grown up with that song. How come you never heard of it?”

“First time I hear about it.” Sirius raised his hands in defense.

“Me too.” Regulus had a Ravenclaw gaze in his eyes. “Can you sing it to me?”

“Sure.”

_The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls… They shine with equal splendor, still above far humbler walls…_

.

Sirius was having breakfast with the marauders at the Dinning Hall.

“Sirius, why are you stabbing your breakfast?” Remus was more than a little bit confused for it.

“Bellatrix wanted Regulus to have breakfast with her. Alone.” That explained Regulus absence at Griffindor’s table or that they weren’t at Slytherin either. Sirius stabbed a little bit more his scrambled eggs.

“Oh.” James didn’t know what to say; in fact he was a starting to worry too.

“Sirius, are you sure that Bellatrix wanted to have breakfast with Regulus?” Sirius looked at Moony without understanding him. What did he mean? “Because they are not in Slytherin’s table.”

Sirius turned around with enough speed to break his neck, which in fact cracked loudly in complain of his rash behavior, his eyes scanned as Remus’ before in search for Bellatrix or Regulus… no one, not even Malfoy!

But he bolted to stand up for other reason that was much more worrisome, Lyra’s special henna was burning on his arm. Lyra had used a mix of henna, blood and magic (ancient and family magic) to make a Celtic knot which represented brotherhood; it would warn the other party if the other’s well-being was in danger through heat. And it was scorching hot.

He ran off leaving his friends and Professors concerned and promptly Minerva was approaching to the rest of the marauders in order to know what happened.

They told her, but she just lifted an eyebrow. Then Remus remembered about the tattoo-like design Sirius had been showing them the first day after the winter holidays. And what it was for, even if that was just meant to be heard by Remus.

Minerva then went after Sirius in her animagus form; she didn’t like what she found.

.

“Do it or I will use the Imperius and make you do it.” His father threated. Regulus was at the verge of the mental collapse, his father was telling him to do it, to be a ‘Black’ and show it. But his vision of the Black family changed since Lyra told them about the actual motto of the Black and the lullaby.

“No, please, father, please.” He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run away and bury himself in Sirius’ arms, in the place he felt the most safe, where he felt at home.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”

Regulus actually cried in relief, Sirius was here, Sirius would protect him.

“IMPERIO!” Walburga shouted. Sirius yelled it right back. They battled for dominance, the lion prevailed.

Walburga soon was digging her own wand in her white neck and looking afraid beyond fear.

“Now, you are all going to stop whatever this is and you are going to come with me to the Castle. I’m sure the wards will take good care of all you Death-Eaters.” Sirius snarled the name. “Come here Regulus.” He was looking pointing at his father defying him to do something against it. His father did, he used the Imperius on Regulus, and Sirius did what no one expected.

“C-Cru-Cruxiooo…” Walburga said and soon she was screaming and writhing on the floor wand still pointed on her neck.

“Now, let my brother go or the next is going to be your master’s favorite.” Sirius eyes were ruthless and cruel, cruel as a tsunami, a typhoon, a natural disaster which just acts accord to its nature. Orion knew then and there that he could lose his wife and that the next one would be him.

He let go of the spell and Regulus bolted into Sirius arms, just as warm as he remembered. The Heir’s canine nose caught Minerva’s essence and he stopped the curse and shot a stupefy spell to Walburga and Orion. Bellatrix had been long gone as Malfoy had, but that would not spare them from the Heir’s rage.

The poor muggle on the other hand had fainted somewhere between Sirius’ entrance and the present moment.

“What on Earth had happened here?!” Minerva was bewildered and found herself taking a sharp breath when Sirius focused on hers.

“They tried to make Reg a Death-Eater, by force.” Sirius didn’t say anything else, it wasn’t necessary.

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

At some point they were examined in the infirmary, where Poppy determined that the physical damage had been minimal, but the mental one was enormous. To think that a child had to battle their own parents… then she examined them completely, finding clear signs of a mistreated child. Bad fractures that had been poorly fixed was just one of them.

That day Sirius sat on the floor on the corner of infirmary, and threw the blanked over himself, sitting cross-legged and opening his arms to Regulus, the younger didn’t hesitate a second; he scoped himself into his brother’s open arms.

Regulus had his face half buried in Sirius’ collarbone, in the union of his neck and shoulder. Reg had balled up to fit on his brother’s crossed leg, Sirius didn’t mind that his legs would ache the next day for sleeping in lotus position.

The older brother embraced the little one and they were covered in the white of the blanket that Sirius had used as if it was some kind of cape.

They were found the next morning by Poppy, who fussed over them as a mother hen, and scolded them for sleeping on the floor.


End file.
